


When You're with Him (Oneshot)

by Hyliangirl19



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: Written from Q's perspective about his jealousy that he feels towards Bond because he works in close quarters with you.





	When You're with Him (Oneshot)

_Every single time You are with him I see the way he looks at You his stares linger just a bit too much for my liking._

_He smirks when he sees you every morning when You bring his coffee and greet him the morning, when you put your hair behind your ear or even bend over to get something you dropped he likes the view he gets._

_The worst is when you go on missions with Bond acting as his lover._

_The thing that kills me is that when I'm alone with you the thoughts that linger on my mind for a bit too long each day._

_I would kiss those soft unexpecting lips I would kiss your earlobe and neck, I wish for you to be naked under me your breasts heaving and you moaning from my touch._

_Moaning my name as I get lower and lower towards your vagina._

_Oh no I shouldn't think like that my pants tighten much to my dismay I must stop having such thoughts about you but everytime you are with him I don't like to imagine what he would be doing to you._

_If he were to touch you in such a way my heart would break I wouldn't be able to look at you the same way ever again for your body would be tainted by another man's touch._

_There you were back from another successful mission Bond congratulating you with that name he would call you "Kitten"_

_To You it was humorous but to Q it wasn't it was sexual in nature._

_"Hello Q I was wondering would You like to get some lunch just me and you of course" Y/N spoke softly._

_Was she really asking me out to lunch with her yes of course I want to be alone with her away from Bond._

_"Of course just give me a moment Y/N"_

_"Okay I will be waiting outside"_

_I decided to grab my grey Billy Reid Astor wool-blended tweed coat and put it on I had to look my best for Y/N._

_There she was standing there on her phone with that beautiful smile she wore on her beautiful face her H/L H/C was perfectly combed to the side and her eyes a perfect E/C colour._

_"Oh Q are you ready to go?"_

_"Yes I am is 22 North Street okay?"_

_"I love that place"_

_"Lovely well then lets go"_

_Finally we were seated together the table drapped with a white table cloth there she sat reading the menu and every so often she would say "Hmm what shall I have" in that soft voice._

_"I would recommend the char grilled chicken and bacon wrap but I notice that you love the Char-grilled sirloin steak with herb fries and foie gras butter"_

_"Yes I do but how did you know?"_

_"Just something I observed"_

_"Usually I would have my favourite but I love to try the char-grilled chicken and bacon wrap"_

_"Glad I could help" Q smiled._

_"Q may I ask you something?"_

_"Yes of course"_

_"I am pretty?"_

_I choked a bit on my tea was she being serious of course she is pretty no not pretty she is beautiful._

_"Sorry stupid question Q of course you would think that" her head staring down._

_"Y/N you are the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I have ever seen"_

_"Wait really?"_

_"Yes and I mean it"_

_"Well Thank You"_

_"Why did James say something to you?"_

_"James always says something to me"_

_"What kinds of things?"_

_I was curious as to what Bond the man that I was jealous of said to her._

_"He always call me Kitten"_

_"Why does he call You that?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"It sounds like he wants You"_

_"Oh that would be unprofessional Q"_

_"Bond is known to be unprofessional at times"_

_"With his colleagues?"_

_"Especially with his colleagues"_

_"Well I think he is just playing around with me"_

_"I wouldn't be so sure of that Y/N"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I see the way he looks at You"_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's like he wants you but he is too proud to even try to have a proper relationship with you"_

_"Well do you stare at me Q?"_

_Was this really the question to ask at a time like this didn't she see that James Bond had been wanting to shag her ever since she started working here?_

_"Sometimes when I notice that you are sad or when you wear one of those outfits on missions and such"_

_"So You don't stare at me like Bond does?"_

_"No because it is highly inappropriate"_

_"So Q never thinks impure thoughts"_

_"No I don't"_

_I was getting nervous what was she trying to do it was if she was trying to suggest something else._

_"Oh Q it is unfortunate of course you are quite attractive"_

_Did she just say that? I can't give in to her suggestions if I do I would never be able to work with her again._

_"Sorry Y/N but are you flirting with me?"_

_"Maybe I am Q"_

_"Please don't"_

_"Okay sorry well times up we should head back"_

_"Yes we shall I'll be seeing you"_

_I paid for both our meals and walked ahead of her I had to get away from her because if I didn't something unforgivable would happen._

She had teased me at lunch with flirtatious invitations,it was a side of her I had never seen before I always assumed she was a pretty innocent young woman. "Hello Q what's wrong?" James spoke with that smooth British accent. "Oh hello Bond and it's nothing I was just wondering about something" "What is it?" "It's as I said nothing" "Is it about a woman?" "What? No of course not" "Well that is unfortunate I could have helped you" "If I needed help with women You are the last person I would go to You would end up sleeping with her" "Who says I haven't already slept with her" "You don't even know who it is" "So it is about a woman then" "Yes it is" "So what is wrong" "Well she is unattainable" "How so?" "She is just on another level of attractive" "Is it Y/N?" "No someone else" "That is unfortunate on our missions she talks about you constantly" "Wait really?" "Yeah I think she is in love with you I was so close to sleeping with her" "007 I have to go take care of something I won't be coming back today so don't wait up for me" I began running as fast as my feet would take me I needed her I craved her touch I wanted to hear her voice in my ear I could admit that I loved her. I want to be the last face she saw at night and first face she saw in the morning. I knew that she was at home she was usually reading at this time so I knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled "Q is that you what are you doing here?" "I wanted to tell you something Y/N" "Okay shoot as the Americans would say" "Y/N I am in love with you" "Wait You are?" "Yes I have been for quite some time now" "Well this is a surprise because guess what?" "What Y/N?" "I am in love with you as well" "I have been having impure thoughts about you while at work and it is disrupting my work you know" "Maybe we could solve that problem you never said you had to go back to work" Y/N looked at Q with a sexy smirk. I quickly kissed her passionately and closed the front door of her flat. I started zipping down her black dress slowly and kissing her soft earlobe and neck I swiftly move down to her chest unclipping her bra and tossing it aside. I noticed that she was wearing a matching bra and panty set had she been waiting for me to come or was it just coincidence. "Q" "Yes Y/N?" He was breathless I kissed her fervently from her soft lips to her nape of her neck along her shoulders then went down to her chest,she moaned softly from my touch and then ran her hands through 'my already messy hair. "Oh please keep doing that" You moaned loudly, if James was here right now he would probably say some witty remark to You and Q. He never thought that he could ever have a woman like you but here he was now in your studio flat pining you against the wall making you moan. He touched and kissed every crevice known to your body he didn't want to leave you unsatisfied in any way after all those years of wanting you all those dirty fantasies he thought about you at work his fantasy was coming true and he loved every moment of you. "Please baby please" he began licking your "You like that don't you Y\N?" "Yes don't ever stop" "Such a little minx" "Touch me right here Q" You placed his hands on your inner thigh and started licking your pussy thoroughly from this single action you moaned louder than you had before it was like ecstasy and it was the best feeling in the world. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting you" "I can tell for quite awhile now" "Where is your bedroom Y/N" "Upstairs second door to the left" "Okay then" He carried you upstairs to your room and shut the door if anything he was going to make this experiment intimate. It was at that moment that Q's phone started to ring loudly in his pants pocket on the third ring he finally answered his phone naked "Yes hello 007" he answered with a roughly annoyed voice "Are you busy at the moment?" "Yes as a matter of I am rather busy at the moment" "Whom with?" "A good friend of mine" "Is it Y/N?" "No she is at home right now" "Yes I know she is" Q started to touch your pussy and you tried to keep the noise down as much as you could because he was on the phone plus James would have figured out exactly what Q was doing. While Q was on the phone the two of you were in a very compromising position Q was seated on one of your chairs you seated on his dick as you rode him his eyes were staring into your eyes his eyes filled with lust and annoyance Bond was obviously not getting off the phone anytime soon. Everything was fine until you came off your high and started giving him a blowjob then he moaned slightly which in which case he tried to muffle his moaning that was until he couldn't take it anymore. "Oh shiiit" Q yelled. "Q is something wrong?" Bond spoke sounding worried. "It's nothing I spilled some coffee on my pants and it burned me" "Well maybe I should let you go now bye" Bond hung up on Q. "Y/N you naughty thing You almost blew my cover" "Oh I thought I blew you" "Do it again this time without interruption"

"Oh such a naughty boy"

She started sucking and and licking my dick while touching herself it was amazing if I had known she would be this good in bed I would have told her of my live for her earlier.

"Don't ever stop doing that Y/N"

"Horny are we?"

"Of course after what we just did"

"Yes of course love"

I was still cumming high off of my last orgasm that I came quickly in her mouth to which she got up and kissed me.

"Q that was wonderful"

"I can't tell you how jealous I was of James"

"What do you mean jealous?"

"You were always with him I thought something was going between the two of you"

"Me and James no way it would never work"

"What do you mean?"

"He is no Q that's for sure"

"I will take that compliment dearest"

I kissed her passionately and she kissed back there we were in her bedroom naked and in love this is what I had wished for in my dreams and fantasies,but now that it was happening I could only imagine what the future would be like.

It was safe to say that James had no clue what the two of you had been doing and Q wanted it to stay that way.


End file.
